Best Enemy
by Sonny-Chad-Love
Summary: Sonny munroe's life was gonna chance, she was moving in with chad while her mom dated, of course leaving a shocked and hurt Sonny with no where to go, she only has Chad. Is something gonna happen between the two? Read and find out : Summary sucks :P
1. Chapter 1

"If you're so _amazing_ why don't you go to your _amazing _house and swim in your _amazing _pool!" Sonny shouted at Chad.

They were having their daily argument, about what? About how amazing Chad Dylan coopers life is, so of course, Sonny had to make a dry attempt to retort. Chad just smirked at her and leaned on his left leg as if he was gonna be here awhile.

"Sonny, that was very lame." He said and Sonny's eyes narrowed. "Chad, go away." She said and turned on her heel to get away from him. He caught her elbow and spun her around. "Im not finished!" Chad argued. "Yes you are!"

Sonny pulled from his grasp and ran out of the Mackenzie fall's set, she headed for the commissary, she needed some fro-yo to settle down. She argued with herself mentally on how much she hated him.

'_Moo!'_

Sonny frowned, probably Chad trying to pick another fight. She sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked droopily. "Sonny, sweetie um, so I know you wanna kill me right now, but uh...your gonna need to stay with Chad for the week." It took awhile for Sonny to realise what her mother was saying. "You're making me stay with...Chad?" Sonny was confused as to what made her mother decide this.

"Well, my boyfriend is coming over and...Well I already rung Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady's parents, but they all said they had no room or they were gone for the week, so, I rung up Chad's mother and she said she would love to have you over...so." Her mind was blank, she had a boyfriend? She was staying with Chad? "You have a boyfriend?" Sonny asked.

"Phil...He's just amazing." She gushed. Sonny shook her head angrily. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating!" Sonny accused. Sonny couldn't believe her own mother would date behind her back, did the past mean _anything_ to her?

"Sweetie, im sorry and I know your taking your fathers-"Connie was cut short by Sonny's icy tone. "Im surprised you remember him! You know what? I dont care! I'll stay with Chad, Im gonna pack the clothes I have down at the studio, I dont want to see you at the moment. Bye." Sonny finished and hung up her phone.

Did her mom even stop to _think _how it made her feel? At all?

_Chad's POV_

How _dare_ Sonny run away from me when I had a great come back! I would get her, no worries. My phone buzzed and I looked down at the bright blue light, signalling it had a text. I scooped it up and saw it was from Mom. I got into the inbox and looked at what it said.

_Hey Sweetie! Sonny's mom Connie is having some family time with her new boyfriend so Sonny will be staying over! Isn't that great! I can't wait to meet this girl that you're talking non-stop about, and if it makes you feel better, I won't show her baby pictures...of your brother :) love you Hunny xoxo_

I loved my mom, but this was over the top, Sonny was staying over and she pulled the baby photo card! I sighed and sat on the couch until it actually registered in my brain. SONNY'S STAYING OVER!

My family is gonna embarrass me like crazy! And since when did my brother come involved in all this? Thought he was at college...oh no. I texted my brother quickly.

_Cam, r u at home?!_

I pressed send and waited until the blue light flashed again, I opened the text.

_Yeh, y? I guess u heard Sonny is stayin ova? _

_Uhhhh yah!_

_Well, kewl she's HAWT_

_Cam don't U dare!_

_Y not, u dont lik her...do U?_

_NO!_

_Then wats the prob?_

_Ur last gf is in Tasmania for Christ sake!_

_So, she had it comin_

_Don't hurt her_

_We'll C_

I turned my phone off and avoided smashing it against the wall, if he dare lay a finger on her I'd snap it off.

I sat on the couch for what seemed like several long minutes and decided to go see how Sonny is taking the news. As soon as I was at the door, there was a knock. I opened the door and saw a furious blonde.

"Sup, Blondie?" I said, sounding casual.

"Please, just _please_, dont let your brother hurt her, I know what happened to Carol, Sonny is gonna snap easier than her, you know what Sonny is like, one drop of rain in her sunny world and shes gonna crack and go mental, don't let him hurt her." Tawni said and walked away.

I raised my eyebrows, since when did she know about Carol? Since when did she know where my dressing room was?! I looked around and quickly ran to Sonny's dressing room.

After 5 minutes of walking I came up to the door that had a big 'S' on it and opened it. "Knock. Knock." I said and waltzed in sitting in Sonny's make up chair.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked irritably from behind the curtain. "Well, you're coming home with me today, and I've finished work so...hurry." I said and leaned back in the seat.

"Im nearly done..." Sonny said and heard her sniff. Was she..._crying?_ Oh crap. What do I do?

I went up to the curtain. "Are you decent?" I asked. "Mmm." I heard and opened the curtain. There she was in all her beauty sitting on the floor against her red suitcases and putting a black skirt in the luggage. She looked up at me with tearful eyes, you could easily tell she was crying, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red too.

She wiped her face with the back of her shirt and continued packing. "I'll be done in a second." She said and placed a yellow cardigan in the case. I kneeled next to her and opened my arms. "What's wrong?" I arched an eye brow and she looked at me.

I held her gaze until she decided to accept the hug. She wriggled over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist holding herself there for dear life. I wrapped my arms around her and started stroking her hair. "What's wrong?" I repeated. It must have been bad, I mean I couldn't even make her this upset and I do make her upset!

"It's my mom...she's dating and..." She stopped and snuggled herself in closer to me. "I haven't fully gotten over dad..." as soon as she said dad, I felt her pulse quicken and her breath harder like she was gonna faint.

I shifted my position so I was sitting cross legged and I pulled Sonny in my lap. "Do you want to tell me what happened to him?" I asked. She nodded and took 4 deep breathes before she began.

"Okay, one of my mother's friends told my mom about face book, so mom decided to try it out and get one, she really loved it and then soon my dad got onto it...he was addicted, he never got off. I would go to bed at night and walk past their room to get to the bathroom and he would be on his laptop, I could almost see in his glasses 'Face book' plasted there. It was insane, and the next month he was on _texting_. I was sitting in my bed one night and walked into his bedroom, the laptop was still on and he was sleeping, so I walked over and looked at the screen...there was a message that said 'I had the best time last night' and I looked at my dad. I couldn't believe he would do this...so I didn't, I convinced myself I was mistaken and went back to my life. Then came next week...he was on the phone at 3 in the morning...I couldn't sleep cause it was raining, I hate rain. So, I decided to hear what he was saying and I heard..." Her voice trailed off as she was looking at her suitcase as if there was a snake in it. "They were having phone sex..." Her voice cracked on the last word and she buried her face in my chest.

"Then what happened?" I whispered. She took another deep breath and continued.

"I was sitting on the floor crying, I think he heard cause he came out and saw me. I shook my head at him and said that I heard every word and he grabbed me and threw me in my room...and he..." She frowned and lifted her skirt up a bit, at first I hesitated as to what the hell she was doing, then I felt angry and mad. She had bruises on the side of her leg and a long scar there. "That's not all." She whispered and rubbed her ribs.

"I even forgive him...I mean he was my dad." She said and looked up hoping I would understand. "I couldn't kick him out...Mum doesn't even know that he cheated, she thinks he just didn't want this life anymore and she dating." She shook her head. "I should have told her the truth...but I can't."

The curtains opened and Tawni stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Sonny! He _raped _you!?" She shouted. Why did I feel wet seek through my shirt? I looked down and saw Sonny crying. I bought her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. If I _ever_ meet this guy...he's in for it.

"I was 10..." she trailed off. Tawni rushed to her side and took her hand. "He raped you?" She said again. It was kind of a question. "Yes...but," she took a deep breath. "I forgave him because I didn't want it to happen again." She finished.

She untangled herself from me and stood up. "Chad can we go now?" She asked and gave Tawni a hug before picking up her bags and rolling them out.

I looked at Tawni who looked at me. "How can she be so happy after _that_." I said. Tawni shook her head and stared after her. "I dunno."

**Bad? Good? Im seriously dedicated to this story so if you want me to actually **_**finish**_** a story, nows your chance to review :P I actually thought of that story...I had a dream that it was gonna happen to me and my parents and I couldn't get it out of my head the next morning. I had to write it down and when I started this story...I was gonna say sonny's dad died, but I wanted to get this dream out of my head and off my chest, so :) yeah, R&R Pleaseeeeee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :) Just wanted to tell you if you want links they are on my profile: Sonny's room, Chad's mansion, Cam and Sonny's outfits for all of Best Enemy. They will be updated with each chapter, so after a chapter each go check it out!**

I sat in the limo, looking at the messages from mom on my phone, she wouldn't stop she kept sending texts to know if I was okay and that she was sorry.

_Hunny, listen okay I know your mad, but Dad left because he didn't want us! Do you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life? I need some fun in my life, please understand, Dad never loved us Hunny, and it's done._

I turned my phone off, she didn't know half the damn story about Dad, and she should have opened her eyes instead of hurting her own daughter!

I sighed and looked at Chad who was on his phone smiling. "I knew it! Im the hottest actor in the universe!" He exclaimed and threw his phone to me to look. "No way! You actually _beat_ Gerald Butler!" I cracked a smile and threw the phone back at him and rested in to my seat.

"Sonny, about your dad-"Chad started before I held up a hand. "Chad, It's fine I dont care, let's forget it and see how we are gonna work with being near each other for a week, 'kay?" I said. He frowned and nodded.

I smiled and looked out the window watching people stare at the limo in amazement, I waved when they could see me and they just jumped up and down and beamed at me.

We sat in comfortable silence skimming threw Sharona's blog and Tween Weekly news, when we arrived at a mansion, an actual mansion. My mouth hung open. "Think I could stay here more than a week?" I asked Chad. He chuckled and got out of the limo.

I followed after and kept staring at the mansion. "Okay, Hi im Sonny Munroe and I think im dreaming." Chad pulled me up the drive way to the front door. "You'd think you're my girlfriend from how tense you are."

I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "Yeah, but that'll never happen." I smiled and ran to the front door and opened it.

A woman with brown hair and blue eyes stood there smiling at me and ran up to me. "You must be Sonny, I have heard _so _much about you!" She said and threw her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. "Hi, you must be Chad's mom." I said and pulled away.

"Oh, call me Julie Hunny!" She beamed as Chad came in and stood next to me. "Aw, you too are _so _cute!" She gushed excitedly.

I smiled and Julie went to talk to Chad for a bit in the kitchen, I looked around and saw a lounge with a small little child on it.

I walked over to her and sat next to her, she was skinny, _really _skinny. She had thin blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked tired, she was reading her book with her head hanging over it and her nose was swollen, she had bruises up her arm too. "Hi, Im Sonny." I smiled and she looked up to smile at me. "I know. My brother talks about you alot, you make me laugh alot." She said and put her book down leaning back into the couch.

I looked at her bruises and grimaced. "How did you get bruises?" I asked with concern clear in my voice. She shrugged and looked up at me. "I dunno, I woke up one day and they were there, I have killer headache's too." She said and held her head. "How old are you?" I asked.

"10, nearly 11!' She smiled and she had a tooth missing. I smiled and leaned back into the seat.

"So, Chad talks about me?" I asked. I could _totally_ hold this against him! "Yeah, he said you're cute and funny, always know what to say and you have an attitude when you need it, but other than that he loves your smile." She said and grinned when Chad came in. "Hey Lily!" He smiled and came up to her to kiss her forehead.

"Your nose now, huh?" He asked and kissed it. "Yeah...A bit of my hair too." She said and ruffled her hair. I looked and Chad curiously and he picked Lily up. "Why dont you go to bed? You should get some rest." Chad smiled and set her down. "But-"She started and Chad cut her off. "Go." He said and pointed down a long hallway.

She pouted, grabbed her book and with a giggle she ran off down the hall. "What's wrong with Lily?" I asked. "She's got cancer, Leukaemia." He said and looked at me. My mouth fell open and I had struggled to shut it again. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked. "Yeah, it's just started, those bruises she has had for awhile and I guess her nose just happened this morning. She has now lost hair so she's gonna start throwing up soon." He said and smiled.

I shook my head at him, how could he smile! "Why are you smiling!?" I asked shocked. "She's gonna be okay, we have alot of money and Lily knows that she'll be fine, it's okay Sonny she'll be fine we all know, but she is gonna go through some pain, we all know that..." He said and now he frowned. I sighed and shook my head.

"Anything else I should know?" I wondered. "Okay, mom is gonna embarrass _us_ not me _us_! My dad is a general ass whole, he is hardly ever home and...Cam he is...well Cam, he takes after dad, never home and is an ass, but of course now your here he is home." Chad rolled his eyes and led me down the hallway.

"Your room is across from Lily's and mine and Cam's are upstairs, I'll show you your room." He said and led me to a pale white door and walked in. The room was shockingly beautiful; it was cream and purple with a very nice bed in the middle.

I walked across the dark brown wood floor and stood on the fuzzy white rug, it looked really soft too. Chad smiled at my reaction when I jumped on the bed. "Chad, this room is so big!" I exclaimed and looked around the room in awe.

I shook my head in amazement and stood up. "Alright, so let's see how this week is gonna work." I began. "I drive you to and from work, we have dinner and breakfast together and then we go to bed, it's simple and we stay out of each other's way as much as possible." Chad finished. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. "Can I meet Cam?" I asked and he stiffened.

_Chad's POV_

After 30 minutes of looking for Cam downstairs, Sonny came out wearing a different outfit, I looked her up and down and went back to looking for Cam. Where would he be? "CAM, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Cam was now in sight, on top of the stairs and grinning like a moron. "Chad, haven't seen you in ages man!" He said and ran down the stairs to give me a hug. I didn't return it; I stood there with my hands at my side.

He swivelled around and saw Sonny standing in the middle of the hallway smiling. "Sonny, what an honour!" Cam said and picked her hand up and kissed it, he kept his stupid lips there for 5 seconds and looked up at her. "Your more gorgeous than I thought possible." He complimented.

Of course she's gorgeous Cam now get your hands of my girl! My...soon to be girl! I frowned and looked away at the blush that crept on Sonny's face. "Well, thank you Cam, nice to meet you." She said.

I turned around to see her beaming and I nearly gagged, she and Cam were _not_ right for each other, he would hurt her...emotionally and physically.

I walked up to them. "Alright, who's hungry?" I asked excitedly and drug Sonny away from Cam and into the Kitchen. "Chad...let go!" Sonny yelled and struggled to get out of my grasp. "Shh, before someone hears you!" I warned and let go of her.

"What's your problem?" she hissed at me and rubbed her wrist. "Cam is my problem." I said and picked up a muffin. "You know what? Im not hungry, have fun with dinner." I said and walked out of the room.

_Sonny's POV_

"Whats with him?" I asked Cam when he walked in. "He's just mad at me because Im back from college." He said and got a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge. I sighed and kept rubbing my wrist, it was actually red from how tight he held it.

The front door bell rung and Cam went to get it, I followed him out and he opened the door. In the doorway was a brunette girl who smiled warmly at Cam. "Hey Cam, is Chad here?" She asked and walked in.

I looked over at Cam who was tense. "Gabbie, what are you doing here?" Cam asked and spun her around so she faced him. "What? I haven't seen Chad since we were 13 thought I could catch up with him." She smiled.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Cam said and opened the door for her. She grinned and walked to the couch that Lily and I were on earlier. She sat down and began fixing her hair in her compact mirror.

"Gabbie!?" A voice yelled, all of us in unison turned our heads to find a Chad staring at her like she was a ghost. "Chad, nice to see you again, haven't seen you since the fight." She smiled.

**What'd yah think? Hit or miss? And I mean it, im not giving this story up for anything, promise :) So, review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry!!!! I've updated now so dont kill me :) **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Sonny with a chance or the song 'Skin' But I **_**do**_** however own Cam and Gabbie. :) Im still working on the rights for Sonny with a chance :P**

_Chad's POV_

What was she doing in my house; did she want to hurt me even more? "Chad, can we talk?" Gabbie asked and stood up. I debated if I should in my head and walked upstairs waiting for her to follow. I heard her heels clicking against the marble floor.

When we were in my room I shut the door and turned to look at her sitting on the edge of my bed looking around the room. "Haven't changed much has it?" Gabbie wondered aloud. I rolled my eyes and took a step towards her cautiously. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she took a deep breath.

"I want to start over, it's been 6 years Chad, and I need closure." She said and looked in my eyes. "You obviously have closure, you have a new girlfriend every week." She finished and looked away.

"To get over you, I can't get you out of my mind Gabbie that fight was meant to happen, we aren't meant to me, and we never were." I said and took a seat next to her. She grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I miss you." She whispered.

I couldn't help but lean my head on top of her head. "I do too." I told her honestly. Of course I missed her, the fight was pointless, and who knew that saying 'I love you' lead to a fight bigger than World War 2?

"I still love you, Chad. Always have, always will." She said and inhaled. I felt her exhale and smelled her hair, still smelled like watermelon. "I love you too." I said.

"Ahem." A voice said and cleared their throat; me and Gabbie instantly turned out heads to the noise and saw Sonny standing in the door way with a fake smile on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked sourly. Gabbie looked at her to me and back to her. "Um, Hi yes you _were _interrupting something." Gabbie retorted. Sonny glared at her. "Well, than I guess I should leave you too alone." Sonny said and looked at me, I thought I saw hurt in her eyes, probably imagined it.

"Good." I said and she shook her head. "Not this time Chad." She said and with that she walked out the door. I sighed, and Gabbie turned to look at me. "Who the hell was _that_?" She asked and looked at the door again.

_The love of my life. _I thought. "No one."

_Sonny's POV_

Im no one? Okay, fine I am no one, no one important to Chad. I walked downstairs to see Cam pacing. "What's wrong?" I asked watching him intently. He turned his head to look at me. "Everything." He answered and continued pacing.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders and made him face him. "Cam, calm down!" I said and looked him in the eyes. "Who is Gabbie?" I asked him. "Okay, sit you need to hear this." He said and motioned me to sit on the couch.

"Okay, Gabbie and Chad went out since they were ten till thirteen, at that point everything was great for them, Chad thought they were meant to be and he said he loved her, she said that it was going too fast, long story short that had a fight about it and she said she loved him, but she didn't _want_ too. Chad turned into a jerk, got on TV, she shows up and bam! Instant drama." He finished and began pacing. "Your brother is sort of famous for that..." I said.

Okay, so they love each other...they are in a room alone together. "Im gonna go to my room." I said and ran into my room and slammed the door.

My eyes stung with the tears that threatened to escape I grabbed my pen and paper from my suitcase and turned to a new page, what would I write? Nothing.

I was too hurt, Chad said I was 'no one' I even thought we were getting along! Ugh, whatever I could forget it, I _would _forget it.

I looked at the page and wanted to write something, but nothing wanted to come out. I couldn't talk about love because I didn't love anyone, but maybe I could write about hurt.

That's it. I put my pen to the paper and began running my hand against it writing the words that would describe the pain im feeling.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

It was perfect, exactly what I wanted, my eyes skimmed the song I just wrote, I was amazed I could get such pain out of me, but that didn't matter, it was late and I was tired.

I wasn't in the mood for dinner, so I skipped it and stayed in my room. I could hear an annoying giggle I had grown use to in just two hours and I wanted to bang my head against a brick wall to get it out of my head.

I sighed happily when she said bye to Chad and Cam.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door, I got up and opened it reluctantly. There stood Chad with his tousled hair and his leather jacket. I wanted to kill him for being this hot.

"There's some Pizza left over if you want some, Ill heat it up for you." Chad smiled. I shook my head no and walked over to the bed and sat down. Chad walked in and sat next to me. "Who do I have to kill?" He joked.

I looked up at him and could feel my eyes get hot. "You have to kill yourself, Im no one anyway." I said and got up to the bathroom. He followed me in and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean that." He reasoned with me and I pushed him out of the bathroom. "Dont worry Chad, it doesn't matter." I said and shut the door on him. Did I hide that song? Dammit, I hope he doesn't read it- actually I hope he does; now he can see how much he hurt me.

I climbed into bed and pulled the sheet on me. I stared out the window of the mansion, looking at the sparkly night sky. I was in my pj's and they were really cute too! Tawni wanted me to have the best clothes so she got me 'To die for' Pj's as she put it.

The door opened and my breath hitched in my throat, what if it was a murderer? Or a robber? My eye brows knitted together in worry when the sheets were pulled off and a person slid in next to me. Okay, time to put my Wisconsin moves on him.

I turned over in a quick movement and started hitting him with the palm of my hand. "Take. That. You. Robber!" I yelled and hit him harder.

"Sonny, you psycho stop!" A voice I remember oh so well pleaded and he grabbed my hands stopping me.

"Chad? What the hell are you doing in here!?" I exclaimed and made an attempt to push him out of the bed. He stayed perfectly still and breathed out a sigh as I hit him again.

"Im not a robber Sonny, stop hitting me!"

"Sorry, but what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I asked. It was tempting to hit him again so I did.

"Sonny, one more and you're on the street." He said and grabbed my wrists again. I sighed and relaxed into the bed.

"Once again what the hell are you doing?"

"Im apologizing, I didn't want to have Gabbie and me fighting anymore so I got on her good side, you know I didn't mean it Sonny, I actually- dare I say it...care." He spat the word and shook his head as if getting rid of a horrible thought.

"Well, thank you for sharing your lovely thought, but I told you I dont care." I said and flicked the light on the lamp on the dresser. "Dont give me that, I saw that song Sonny." He said and a flash of anger flickered in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I was upset and hurt Chad, what else would I do? Im fine now, it got rid of my emotions by writing that song and I want to keep it in that book locked away for good, I dont want to bring them back out so please, can I get some sleep?" I gave him my best small smile and he jumped out of bed.

"Okay, but im warning you Sonny, I care and I dont think you're no one, I think your Sonny, little miss Sonshine and it's gonna stay that way. Got it?"

"Mhm, I wanna sleep Chad, goodnight." I waved to him and jumped into bed, well he cares...that's a start, right?

**Lol, sorry I haven't updated I just needed some inspiration :) Anyway, if you guys review I'll update quicker :3**

**Love you guys so much!:)**

**Gracie xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, when I got up to ten I started smiling like crazy and now im on eleven which is really cool :) So, too everyone who reviewed this chapter is dedicated to you!!**

_Sonny's POV_

I bet Chad had a pool in this mansion...

I wandered aimlessly around the mansion, looking at all the rooms and admiring the artwork that hung on the walls in the perfect spot, it was a dream come true house. So...maybe Chad Dylan Coopers house was amazing, but it would never beat his family.

One night here and his mom is so kind to me like im her own child, Lily is so fun and so sunny like me even though she has cancer! And Cam, well he's _cute!_ I dont think he could ever like me, but maybe Tawni?

Speaking of Tawni I haven't spoken to her since yesterday and since today is Saturday (HOLIDAY BREAK!) I should text her.

_Hey Tawn, Chad's bro is cute! Want me to hook you up?_

I grinned at my message, no way could she say no, we all knew Chad was somewhat good-looking so his family must be like Greek gods, and boy was I _RIGHT_.

_Sonny, you aren't falling for him R U?_

Oh, she wanted him, okay I would be happy to oblige for her.

_Nah, you can have him :) Im not into him that much, but he is cute ;) Im gonna go see if Chad has a pool, probably does, anyway Cya! :]_

I turned my phone off and went to look for Chad in this...hotel. "Chad?!" I called out for him; he appeared at the top of the staircase and looked down at me. "What are you doing up?" He asked and started drying his hair with the towel.

"I was wondering if you have a pool." I stated, gesturing to the bikini in my hands. He shook with laughter and came down the stairs. "Indoor or outdoor?" He asked.

"Well, it's not cold outside so...outdoor!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Let's go then, do you want to swim alone?" He asked.

"No, I want Lily, Cam and Julie to come too! And...I guess you." I joked and playfully pushed him. He grinned at me and told me which way to go to get outside and I nodded. He went to go get Lily and Cam.

I walked to the door and outside to see a certain brunette tanning in a sun chair. I glowered at her and wanted to throw her in the pool. Then, I got an idea. I snuck up behind her and got close to her ear, she had sunnies on and she was listening to her iPod- I got right up close and... "BAH!" I screamed at her and she jumped up in shock and fell backwards into the pool.

I laughed my really loud laugh and Lily, Chad, Cam and Julie came running out to see what was so funny, Lily and Cam joined me while Julie had her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh. Chad on the other hand looked scared.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Gabbie. She got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. "Well I _was _sunbathing thanks to that little prank your pet pulled." She sneered at me.

"Hey, im not a pet!" I interjected, what a bitch, how could she say that? She didn't even know me! "You dont know me thank you very much!" I snapped at her. "Likewise." She said knowingly and that's when it struck me.

"Dont judge a book by its cover." Gabbie said as if she won. "You can't judge a book when it doesn't _have _a cover." I retorted. So what if I had been mean to her, she acted like she ruled the world, instant bitch.

"Gabbie, what are you doing here?" Chad repeated sternly. "I came to see you, and it looks like your having a pool party so I guess im joining." She said and dove back into the pool. "I change my mind, im taking the indoor pool." I told them and walked inside with Lily at my heels.

"Lily, where's the indoor pool?" I asked her and she motioned me to follow her. "I dont like Gabbie, she's mean and stuck up." Lily said and opened a large door and showed me the huge pool that looked like a ginormous hot-tub even though it wasn't.

I put my towel on the seat and took my cover up off revealing my red bikini.

"Don't talk to her then, we dont want her to be a bad example to you?" I said and took my flip-flops off. She grinned at me. "Dont be silly, you're my idol and you're the perfect example of what I wanna be." She said and skipped to me to hug me.

She pulled away and I looked at her nose which was really swollen. "Lily, are you hurt in anyway? Does it pain you?" I asked. "Immensely so, but Chad said it is just leukaemia and that I will be fine no matter what, I'd go through pain and he'd be there through it all, but all in all I'll live, and that's all that matters." She smiled at me and removed the towel that was wrapped around her skinny body.

It now showed a huge bruise on her back that started at her neck and ended where her waist was. "Looks horrible don't it?" Lily asked. "Yes." I said quietly and shook all this talk away. "Let's have fun." I smiled at her and picked her up. I held her over to water and she protested for me to put her down, she giggled and started squirming and I jumped in the pool with her still in my arms.

She started treding water and smiled at me. "I wish you were my sis." She said and came to give me a hug. I hugged her back. "Me too."

After we played in the water for awhile it was getting close to lunch and I was _starving_ so I got up and let Lily go in the sauna. Julie joined her and it was just me Gabbie, Chad and Cam alone in the house.

Gabbie suggested we go to a club (Go figure) and Chad and Cam said we should eat something which I happily agreed too. I skipped to the fridge like it was mine and grabbed pancakes.

"Pancakes! Gimmie." Cam said and reached for them, I ducked out of the way so he could collide with the fridge and began giggling like a moron and ran for it.

Arms wrapped around my waist when I was halfway up the stairs and I thought it was Cam. I turned to look at him and speak about Tawni when I realised it wasn't Cam, it was...Dad.

**Oooh and the plot thickens :P Lol. Well, hope you liked it :)**

**Review: D**

**Gracie xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Swac...*Cries hysterically***

_Sonny's POV_

What was he doing here? How did he get in? What is going on?!

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered and saw the craze look in his eyes. "Im here to apologize." He said and took a step back from me. "You think apologizing will get you off the hook? I had to _lie_ to mom so she wouldn't get hurt; I have cuts and bruises from you hurting me! Every time something reminds me of _you_ I have to fake smile! I dont like fake smiling! How could you even do that? How did you get in anyway?"

"Well, I rung your mother and she said that you were staying here and I said I wanted to apologize, but I rung the bell and no one answered so I opened it and here I am." He said with a smile. I shook my head in disgust at him.

"Get out." I said and pointed to the door.

"Hey Sonny, what's going...on." Chad's voice trailed off and as soon as he saw the man in front of me he looked at me questionly. "Who's that?" He asked. "My father." I sneered, looking at my dad.

"Your Sonny's father!" Chad bellowed at him. "How the hell could you do that to your own daughter? To Sonny! The happiest girl alive and you..." Once again his voice trailed off in horror.

"Chad, this is your house tell him to get the hell out of here." I told Chad sternly. "Agreed." He turned to my father. "Get out of my house."

"No." My dad answered and went downstairs to sit on the couch, me and Chad started our way down the stairs to confront him, but Chad stopped me. "When I nod at you, run to my car and go to the studio's." He said. I looked in his eyes and nodded.

We continued down the stairs and to my dad. "Im not leaving till you accept my apology Sonny and we are one big happy family." Dad said. "Fine, I forgive you now get the hell out of here, dont talk to me again, Oh and by the way Mum's dating so that big happy family thing isn't happening, get out before I call the cops." I said and took out my cell.

"You would call the cops on your own father?" Dad said, faking hurt. I punched in the number and held it to my ear. "Yeah, hi this is Sonny Munroe, my father is here and he raped me when I was 10 abused me and he is back here refusing to leave." I told the woman on the other line. She said she would be here in 10 minutes.

I ended the call and stuffed the phone in my pocket. "All done." I said and smiled at my dad. He stood up and grabbed me angrily; he threw me across the room so my head hit the back of the wall. I groaned and tried to stand up, when I looked up Chad had pinned my dad down and started throwing punches at him. I smiled.

Dad grabbed Chad and held up a pocket knife to him, my eyes widened and I tried to get up, when I was standing on my feet I stumbled over to a vase near the door and went behind my dad to smash it on his head.

Chad looked at me to my dad and ran up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself there for dear life; Chad nearly got killed because of me. I was gonna have a word with my mother.

"Chad, im _so_ sorry!" I said and hugged him tighter. "Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Jeez, you aren't a bunch of luck are yah?" A sarcastic voice said and I turned my head to see Gabbie standing there with Lily, Cam and Julie at her side. Julie rushed over to us and checked that we were okay and Lily was crying.

Cam told Gabbie to get the hell out and I smiled when she left.

"Sonny!" Lily screamed as she ran into my arms. I held her tight like she were my own child, she was so small and so delicate I felt if I didn't hold tight enough she would fly away like paper.

Chad was staring at me with such...I've never seen that emotion before.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you, in the bedroom please." Chad asked and walked towards my bedroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"When were you gonna tell me that your dad was that dangerous?" He asked angrily. "He could of freakin' killed you! Oh god, your head! Is it okay?" He rambled and put his hand in my hair and started feeling around for a cut.

I liked the touch of his hand in my hair. I leaned my head into his hand and when he pulled his hand away it was fine, no blood.

"Sonny, you gave me a heart attack, im gonna _lock_ that door from now on."

I smiled at him. "Chad, could I just be alone for a second?" I asked and Chad nodded. Once he was gone I pulled my phone out and dialled my mom's number.

She picked up on the forth ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom, what the hell were you doing telling _dad_ that I was at Chad's? He threw me in a freakin' wall and nearly stabbed Chad! Ugh, you wanna know why dad left? The _real_ reason!?" I said and began into the deep dark story of what he did, to her and to me.

She was quiet on the other end and giggled. "Why are you laughing? Are you happy your ex-husband raped your daughter?" I asked incredulously. "Oh Phil, you're so funny!"

Anger boiled inside of me. "MOM!" I yelled and I heard her apologize and walk into another room, shutting the door.

"What do you even see in Phil?" I asked I had never met him it would be nice to at least know what he looked like.

"He's got blonde hair and blue eyes that just pierce into yours and it's amazing!" She gushed. Blonde hair and blue eyes...

_Epiphany_

_Julie Cooper= Brown hair blue eyes_

_Lily Cooper= Blonde hair blue eyes_

_Cam Cooper= Blonde/Brown hair blue eyes_

_Chad Dylan Cooper=Blonde hair blue eyes_

"I gotta go mom, bye." I said and hung up the phone; I ran out of my room and saw Chad on the couch playing with Lily and her dolls. "Chad!" I yelled and ran over to him. "What's your dad's name?" I asked. "Phil, why is something wrong?" He asked. "Where is he?"

"Business trip." He replied hastily.

"When does he get back?"

"At the end of the week,"

"Is your dad and mom still married?"

"Yes...why are you asking me this? Is this twenty questions or something?"

Oh my god. Phil Cooper was dating my mom.

**Dont you love drama? I do :) Lol, hope you liked it!!**

**Gracie Xox**


End file.
